Here For You
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: George and Hermione will be there for each other in the wake of Fred's death. Warning: Canonical Character Death


**Title:** Here For You  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Fred, George  
 **Warnings:** canonical character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 667  
 **Summary:** George and Hermione will be there for each other in the wake of Fred's death.

 **Notes:**

 **Something Old, Something New Challenge:** A Hermione fic with tragedy as a genre

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lithomancy: Death Stone: Angelite - Write about someone attending a funeral

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW All the Haste - Write about a platonic pairing sharing a kiss.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Hermione watched as the casket was lowered to the ground. She felt tears build in her eyes, but she forced them back.

She heard loud sobbing on her left and without looking, she knew Arthur was doing his best to comfort his grieving wife. On her right, George stood cationic, silently watching like she was.

This wasn't the first funeral she had gone to. She had been there for Dumbledore's funeral, but no matter how great of a wizard she thought the old man had been, his death hadn't hurt her nearly as much as Fred's.

She blindly reached for George's hand, knowing he needed the comfort as much as she did.

He didn't say anything, but he did squeeze her hand in a silent thanks.

They listened as people stood up and talked about Fred. They talked about how funny he was, how talented he was when it came to his jokes and pranks. They talked about his bravery during the war, and how he and George were always there for each other. They talked about how George and Fred weren't simply twin brothers, but they were best friends.

No one talked about Hermione's impact on Fred, but that was okay. She didn't expect anything different. After all, almost everyone thought Fred had been too good for Hermione and was only with the Muggle-born out of pity.

They had no idea what kind of relationship the two of them had. She didn't care either. She knew how much Fred had cared about her, and that was all that mattered.

"Would anyone else like to say anything?"

George dropped Hermione's hand and stepped forward.

Hermione watched in shock. She hadn't thought George would be able to say anything, the grief too powerful and the sorrow too strong within him.

He stood in front of everyone, all the people who knew and cared about Fred. "Everyone talked about my relationship with Fred, and what everyone said was true. We _were_ best friends. And I was the second most important person in his life. What everyone has failed to mention, either out of spite or sheer obliviousness was the fact that the most important person in Fred's life was Hermione Granger."

When he paused, there were whispers and many eyes turned to her. Hermione only had eyes for George, though.

He continued, "Although a lot of people didn't understand their relationship, I did. Hermione and Fred were different in many ways. She was much more studious and sometimes had a hard time just letting go and having fun. Fred was more fun-loving but didn't always know when to be serious. They balanced each other out. Fred taught Hermione how to laugh and enjoy life, and Hermione taught him there were more important things in the world than simply getting a laugh. They loved each other. When they first got together, I was jealous. I was worried I'd lose my brother and my best friend to Hermione, but neither of them ever made me feel like the odd man out, and I stopped caring when I saw how happy she made him and vice versa. They were a beautiful couple who loved each other, and I know Fred had been planning to propose to Hermione as soon as the war ended."

Hermione gasped. That was news to her.

George took something out of his pocket. "This was the ring he purchased. He asked me to keep it safe for him in case something happened. And now, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it."

Tears rolled unchecked down George's cheeks.

Hermione walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

George returned the embrace, slipping the ring box into her hand. "Hold onto it; he would want you to have it," he whispered.

Hermione nodded, too choked up to answer.

They shared a chaste kiss on the lips as they pulled back.

"I'm here for you," George murmured.

Hermione swallowed. "I'm here for you, too."


End file.
